


Carmine Eyes

by MarshaDecamiro



Series: Ties That Bind [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Seeing colors, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Kaze knew that something such as this would occur, with the end drawing so near the one thing that he did not expect to see was a beautiful pair of carmine eyes and someone he never thought he'd see ever again.





	Carmine Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak for this man like holy fuck. I'm weak to every character in FE gdi holy shit. 
> 
> If you listen closely you can hear the sound of Kaze's heartbreaking in any sort of soulmate au where the two of them meet in the Gift of Ganglari chapter. Not sure if I want to make this into a short multi-chapter yet or if I want to just leave it as is.

The end was near, Kaze had long been prepared to lose his life for the if something such as this were to occur. If he were to close his eyes and think about his brother he can hear Saizo scolding him whenever he failed in his stealth training. Pushing him to try harder to avoid detection and being captured by the enemy, funny how his current situation made him think back to those days he spent with Saizo.

The dungeon was silent, but one could sense the fear from everyone present. It was a quite unspoken fear that not a single person in this dungeon would admit to feeling to any of their captors. 

"Bring out the prisoners!" the sound of Garon's booming voice was heard echoing in the prison. The guards rounded them up and pushing them towards a large door. Rinkah shrugged off the guards and walked towards the door of her own accord, the Hoshidan fighters stood their heads hanging low, biting their lips as they prepared for the worst. 

"Fear not comrades we will not go down without a fight. Keep your heads raised and do not allow fear to consume you." Kaze's words seemed to shake the troops out of their thoughts enough to resume their usual personalities enough to stand behind him and Rinkah to accept their fate. 

The door loudly creaked open, Kaze could see King Garon standing before his children. 

"Fight them and prove your loyalty to me," Garon spoke to one of his children. 

"I am Rinkah! Daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable chieftain. What is your name, Nohrian Princess?" 

"I'm Corrin." the girl replied to turned to face them, that's when their eyes met. Kaze felt his heart slam against his ribs, those eyes. Those beautiful carmine colored eyes that he'd seen many, many years ago. 

"Corrin... can it truly be you?" 

"Huh? Have you heard of me?" 

"...I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido. Show me what you can do." was his only response to Corrin while he prepared himself to fight when Garon yelled for Corrin to kill them. Even if he were to lose his life at the hands of Corrin, to the owner of those beautiful carmine colored eyes that he'd seen so many years ago. Still vivid in color, and pure as the day when the world finally graced him with the ability to see the world around him in something other than dull monochrom colors. 

With the end drawing so near the one thing that he did not expect to see was a beautiful pair of carmine eyes and someone he never thought he'd see ever again. Even if he were to lose his life to her, he would take the memory of her eyes being the first color he ever saw to the grave with a smile.


End file.
